Heart to Heart
by Crushed Promises
Summary: sequel to hand in hand. revamped - So they're together. But it can't just be that easy, right? Ofcourse not. -sasusaku-


-

H E A R T

-

T O

-

H E A R T

-

_d o n ' t e v e r t e a r u s a p a r t ._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

CHAPTER . ONE .

-

Eri sat on her bed, planning her way through the destruction of Sasuke and his new girlfriend's relationship. How dare that whore take Sasuke away from her! Sasuke was HERS. And ONLY hers. No bewitching bitch could take him away without her permission first. And you can pretty much guarantee that she won't be giving her permission to anyone. Ever.

_Didn't Sasuke-kun say something about going out with that Sakura-bitch today? _Her lips twitched into a small smile, eyes flashing evilly. _Ha. If they're going out, then the only thing I can do is make the date absolute hell. And that's precisely what I'll do._

Satisfied, she skipped out of her room and headed towards "her" Sasuke-kun's room.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!"

The shrill voice jolted him up from his sleep, in which he was dreaming about Sakura, might he add. He sat up, hair a complete mess – only to find Eri sprawled on top of him. _Damn. She just ruined my dream. _His thoughts drifted back to Sakura's luscious pink hair and soft soft lips… _Ooofft._ He shook his head, snapping back to the current situation. _Damnit Uchiha, keep yourself in line!_

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" mumbled Sasuke, rubbing his eyes from sleep. Or was it from the… adulterated image of Sakura that felt engraved onto his retina?

"Oh, come on Sasuke-kunnn! It's already 7:30 in the morning!" squealed Eri, smiling and leaning in _very_ closely to his face. She leaned her head against Sasuke's chest and inhaled his scent. _Hmmm.. he smells nice._ "And plus, you're already awake, so there's no point complaining."

"Well, you're still wearing your pyjamas…" Sasuke pointed out, shifting slightly so Eri lifted her head, and leaning back as far as possible without seeming too rude.

Her cheeks flushed, and she batted her eyelashes at him. _HE NOTICED! _She had bought them just yesterday in hope of impressing him – which is why she was still in her pyjamas in the first place. "Do you like them?" She leapt off the bed and started showing her outfit to him from all angles.

Sasuke watched as his cousin paraded around the room, flicking her hair here, and strutting over there. _She's never going to change is she? _He gave a little sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they're absolutely GORGEOUS."

If she noticed that his comment was basically dripping with sarcasm, she chose to be oblivious and instead, giggled and blew a kiss in his direction. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, his thoughts invariably drifting to Sakura again.

"Anyway, I heard you got a girlfriend! She must be really pretty." Eri sat down on his bed, crossing her legs underneath her, and smiled sweetly at her cousin. She watched as his eyes lighted up and his entire facial expression seemed to undergo a change. A smile flickered onto Sasuke's face, and his cheeks flushed a little. Her eyes narrowed. _You bitch. I'm going to tear your heart apart for taking my Sasuke-kun away._

"Uhmm.. yeah." He blushed a bit more.

_Smile. And keep smiling. If you want to break this goddamned whore's heart, you've gotta make sure he believes you. And trust you too._

Eri forced a cheerful grin on her face, making sure her facial expression didn't flicker to betray anything that was going through her mind at the moment. "I'm sure she's extremely nice too, ne?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke gave his younger cousin a weird look, unused to compliments so close after he had gotten a new girlfriend. _Is she feeling alright?_ From all his previous relationships, it was more normal for her to chuck a fit and try in every way to scare his girlfriend away, and if that was unsuccessful, then she would resort to low means to sabotage every date of theirs. His heart welled in his chest. _Does that mean Sakura is an exception, is she made for me? Will Eri accept her, straight away?_

"So, where are you guys meeting up for your first date, hmm?" Eri threw Sasuke a playful punch on the shoulder, desperately trying to get the information off him before she couldn't contain it any longer.

Another weird look. "Uhm, the cherry blossom park. Why?"

She flashed a grin, "Oh, that's great! Hope you guys have a faaaabbulouuus time." And with that as her parting sentence, she fled from the room, and into the safety of her own, barely making it in time for her to burst into sentence after sentences of profanities.

_She's going down. _Her eyes narrowed. _Haruno Sakura, you watch out. Every girl that thinks she can snatch Sasuke from my arms will live to regret that decision for the rest of her life. You'll see bitch. With me around, I bet you guys won't even last one week. Sasuke, after all, _The side of her mouth twitched up in a smirk, _is mine. _Gracefully, she picked up her brush from her bedside table, and started brushing her long, black locks.

-

_mirror mirror , on the wall ._

_ who's the prettiest of them all ?_

_ why , her of course ._

_ that girl ._

_ who ? what's her name ?_

_ H A R U N O S A K U R A ._

_-_

Sasuke leaned against the tree and checked his wristwatch again. 12.13. _17 more minutes. Why did I come early again? _He mentally scolded himself for thinking such bad thoughts, _a gentleman has to be polite and always arrive earlier than the lady, that's why. _Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, not noticing Eri bounding towards him until she had leapt on him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. _WHAT THE - ?_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Groaning, he untangled himself from her, quickly looking around to make sure no one had seen him. He sighed in relief when he found that no one was looking suspiciously, or weirdly in their direction, and turned back to look at his pestering young cousin. "What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion, his eyes quietly assessing her.

Ignoring his question, Eri went on with her plan, "Where's Sakura-chan coming from?"

The question made him frown, beginning to get even more suspicious, but he mutely pointed in the direction of the swings.

Eri smiled sweetly, her mind already formatting the basis of the rest of the plan. She dragged her older cousin over to the swings and made him sit, making sure that his back was facing the direction in which Sakura was going to arrive from.

Taking a deep breath, she put on the saddest face she could make. "Sasuke…I…I have a problem." Sasuke gaped as the first tears sprung to Eri's eyes. _Oh shit. Do I comfort her?_ He sat there, paralysed, unsure what exactly to do. _For god's sake, she could be planning to ruin you and Sakura-chan's first date or something!! _Thoughts going in all directions, he contemplated whether or not his cousin's act was real or not. _I guess she could actually have a problem…_

But before he could come to any sort of decision, she collapsed on top of him and started sobbing all over his shirt. _MY SHIRT? _He glanced down at her vulnerable position, her hands gripped tightly to the front of his shirt, her tears pouring out of her eyes. Sighing, his arms awkwardly embraced her, his mind finally coming to a decision that Eri probably did have a problem, and she was just here for some comfort.

What he wasn't aware of, was the pink-haired girl standing behind them, watching the whole scene – with her own tears visible in her mesmerising green eyes.

What she was aware of, was the pink-haired girl flee from the park, running away from the scene she had created. The side of her mouth lifted in triumph, and she grinned wickedly.

-

_M I S S I O N A C C O M P L I S H E D ._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

. chapter two coming soon


End file.
